warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Koi Inanis
Koi Inanis is a Culexus Assassin currently missing in action along with the rest of Execution Force Epsilon. Koi was a taciturn and cynical individual, with an deeply ingrained distrust of others, except for her brother Sejio. Koi is responsible for a number of successful anti psyker assignments, most notably the elimination of a Eldar Farseer and Warlock by suppressing both of their psychic abilities at once. Koi is a natural Pariah, however her sibling is not. It is unknown is if this due to dormant genetics in her line or the events of her childhood. Early Life Koi lived her early life in the slums of an Hive World Hibennus, now destroyed due to Exterminatus. Cast out by her family, she lived as an urchin alongside her older brother Seijo. Avoiding prosecution by the zealous elements of the public and with Seiko violently defending her and loyally by her side, the pair survived untouched by wider events in the Hive. She would go on to discover her unique traits as a Blank that would commonly unnerve and terrify could be used to her advantage. While Koi remains dedicated to the story that she was born with her abilities, it is also likely they were received through some event in her life. No questioning has revealed any concrete evidence of this, but the theory still stands. Inquisitorial agents found both Koi and Sejio while interrogating the populace of the slums for information regarding REDACTED. Seeing potential in Koi and Seijo both, the Inquisitorial agents delivered them both to the Officio Assassinorum. Koi and Seijo were separated for training as Culexus and Eversor Assassins respectively. Neither sibling took this separation well at first, but through their extensive training they eventually made peace with the idea of divergence. Koi took to her training with a cold dedication, cynically aware of the unalterable plans for her in the Culexus Temple and sadly resigned to her inability to speak with her brother again. By the time Koi's first assignments were completed, she'd built the beginning of what would become a near flawless record of murders and executions. However each one of these assignments took a heavy toll on Koi's mental state, causing her to become more and more withdrawn from the outside world. Eventually her loyalty of the Culexus "work" moved from unwavering to reluctant. Most of her Comrades, with the exception of Sejio, believed she would one day abandon her duties and become a renegade. Wargear and Possessions Animus Speculum: Koi's Animus Spectrum is entirely the same in function as its standard form, however Koi has her's modified to incite fear into its beholders. In addition to the Skull mask present, Koi's Animus is retrofitted with a small device that excretes chemicals that stimulate the amygdala or equivalent area of a target's brain that controls emotional responses such as fear. This psychological effect enhances her effectiveness on the field a great deal. Etherium: The Etherium used by Koi's is also relatively unmodified in terms of functionality, but like her Animus Speculum, it is designed to promote a fearful response in her targets. Small, wrist mounted launchers propel toxic darts secreted with either the same chemical in her Animus, or a lethal poisonous compound. Psyk-out grenades: ''' Due to the complex and valuable nature of these devices, Koi's are entirely unmodified from their original form. '''Rusted Coin Half: Serving no practical purpose, Koi's sole this ancient coin from an aristocrat on her home world during her childhood. It bears what appears to be half the face of an unknown woman on one side, and a half of an unknown animal on the other. In its weakened condition, the coin snapped in half when Koi and her brother found it. The other half is currently in the possession of Seijo Maledicturn. Personality and Beliefs Due to her abandonment as a child and her widespread shunning, if not total prosecution, Koi developed a complete distrust of the majority of people. Along with this distrust came a cynical view of those with power or in an idealistic mindset. Originally she saw the Culexus Temple as a gift in her life, a chance to use her talents to achieve something. As such she took to her training and first assignments with dedicated perseverance. However as her career continued she encountered greater horrors, more burdens and hardships that whittled away at her dedicated mentality. Gradual resignation was eventually replaced by what bordered on reluctance, not to kill her foes however, but to add another haunting memory to her already scarred mind. This downward spiral of fanaticism saw a resurgence to her cynicism largely buried by her renewed sense of purpose. While more fanatical would see this as only steps from heretical thinking, her seniors saw that this could be used to promote lateral thinking and adaptability on the field. Quotes: By: About: Notable Operations: Elimination of Farseer Celeborul and Warlock Firvalorn: Koi's most esteemed assignment, Farseer Celeborul and Warlock Firvalorn were the two major commanders of an offensive against the Imperial world of Boletarius by Craftworld EXPUNGED. The offensive was counteracted by several Imperial Guard regiments, but was slowly tipping in the favour of the Eldar. Koi deployed behind Eldar front lines and worked her way up to the twin commander's positions. Locating both standing side by side observing the war from a ridge above. It's still unknown how she managed to lock both of the Eldar psykers in a state of perpetual agony until they both expired. Elimination of Myrtek Drizelan: The Thousand Sons Sorcerer Myrtek Drizlan was the leader of a warband comprised of Thousand Sons sorcerers, Rubriks, Daemons and Cultist underlings. The warband itself was responsible for the pillaging of several shrine worlds, presumably to plunder any ancient knowledge for their leader. Residing on a ancient Heresy Era Strike Cruiser, Koi infiltrated the craft under the distraction of a "meteor shower". Invisible to all but the Cultists and sorcerers, who were dying in terrified stupor. All of Myrtek's attempts at preventing his demise simply sealed it. The Purging of Choyixe: Choxiye was a mining planet under the influence of a widespread and deeply ingrained into the worlds society. Koi's was charged with the elimination of the magos head of the cult. The operation was a resounding success, with the Magos eliminated without detection. INFORMATION REDACTED BY ORDER OF ORDO XENOS. ENCRYPTION KEY BETA-ULTIMA Operation Frozen Cosmos: REQUESTING DATA ACCESS security_clearance: INQUISITOR UVEREL, ORDO SICARIUS ACCESS DENIED Database error #826027460027. OVERRIDE EXTREMIS ORPHEON PENDING....EXTREMIS ORPHEON CONFIRMED. BIOMETRIC SCAN INITIATED. BIOMETRICS CONFIRMED execute system_entry 03329 WARNING, MEMETIC KILL AGENT HAS BEEN DEPLOYED, CEASE AND DESIST FURTHER INVESTIGATION. DATA ACCESS RESTRICTED TO ULTRA_EPSILON LEVEL CLEARANCE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MEMETIC AGENT TRIGGERED CONTINUED LIFE SIGNS DETECTED. INITIATE INTERLOCK CODE REMOVAL EPSILON_01926/CODE: ADRIFT IN NOMINE IMPERATOR INCOMING DATA STREAM..... Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Culexus Temple Category:Assassins Category:LordReaper Category:Imperium